Consultation of a Consulting Detective
by Clara Christine Eveline
Summary: This is pure crack, fluff, friendship, humor, whatever you want. It's basically a conversation via text message with the Sherlock characters. This is a real conversation that I had with my sister. Has some Slenderman and Holy Musical B@man references. I hope you enjoy, it's rather amusing. Features: Sherlock! John! Mycroft! Irene! Mrs. Hudson! Lestrade! Moriarty! And more! :D


_**A/N: Sorry my Hunger Games followers! This is another Sherlock story! I'll try to update my HG story soon. Anyway, readers, this is an actual conversation that I had with my sister. We had it via text message. Pure crack, fluff, whatever you want. I apologize for any confusion you have. There are Slenderman and Holy Musical B man references in here that you might not get. Other than that, I think you should find it rather amusing. Might add on, if my dear sister and I have another Sherlock based conversation like this. Try your best to follow along! ~Laura**_

I am right behind you. ~Slendy

No you're not. SH

Oh, you just ruin the party! JM

Ladies please, not now… JW

Party? Does that mean cake? MH

Wo-hoo! There's a cake in the fridge if you boys get peckish. Mrs. H

No need for that Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft was just leaving. SH

I will come and go as I please, brother dear. MH

Right, well while you two bicker over who upset Mummy and other petty things like that; I'll be off to the pub with Lestrade. JW

That's a *great plan*!...not. GL

Duuuude! ~Superman

Oh shut up Superman! MH

Mycroft! SH

…apologies. 3: MH

But do in fact shut up Superman, this is the BBC universe, and I hardly think you'll be able to find any fangirls that'll flip out over you. They're after me and my purple shirt. SH

…I would have you right here until you begged for mercy twice. ; ) IA

Oh dear Lord… We were meant for each other Sherlock! JM

Well tough. Sh'lock considers himself married to his work. Or at least that's what he told me. JW

Very true John. Can you pick up some milk? SH

Of course. JW

Sarcasm? SH

Oh Sherlock dear. I see why you like keeping him around. He's so…loyal. JM

He's not a dog… Jim. SH

Yes, the witness described it as a huge hounnnnnd. GL

Oh for God's sake… Lestrade, I think Anderson may be wiping off on you. SH

F****** Anderson… :/

Now John, that isn't very nice, is it? Mrs. H

Well frankly he is a bloody awful detective. JW

Detective! Good God John, I'm the only real detective. SH

Detective? Ha! You just hired me to play Moriarty so you could look clever! RB

He invented all the crimes! KR

…what—no—Sherlock, what's going on? No. No. I will not believe—no one will ever convince me that you are a fraud… JW

Still the ever-loyal pet I see? JM

Jim, I would advise you to stay away from my dear brother and John Watson. MH

Only if Sherly does as he's told and "backs off." I might have to burn that heart of his after all… JM

Too bad I've been readily informed that I don't have one. SH

Oh come now Sherlock, we both know that's not true. JM

It's not? :D I mean—sorry… Molly H.

We're not a couple! JW

Nobody said you were, Johnny boy. -.^ JM

Yes John, you and Sherlock are a couple. IA

And shall we expect a happy announcement at the end of this week perhaps? MH

Oh for God's sake… SH

Oh it's quite alright Sherlock, dear. We've got all sorts 'round here. Mrs. H

The guys at the Yard will have a laugh at this Sherlock. GL

As long as Anderson doesn't get word of it I'm fine. SH

So you don't mind if I know, Freak? S. Donovan

Your opinions are worthless. SH

Hey! Don't say things like that to Sally. A

Don't talk Anderson; you lower the IQ of everyone in the room. SH

It's not like they had IQ's to lower anyway… You and I are the only masterminds here. JM

It appears so…now that the cabbie is gone. SH

Oh Sherlock dear, you really should look after your pets. One has gotten "lost"… Xoxo—JM

Jawwwwwwwwwwwn. That sounds rather cute, I shall call you that. SH

I'm not cute! I'm not! I served in the army for God's sake! JW

Yes, but you have a jumper. SH

Striped jumpers are manly, Sherlock. JW

Oh yes, I forgot that you're John Watson, the world's only trendy, tag-along doctor. SH

*sigh* JW


End file.
